In the prior art, a rear central portion of the helmet is typically provided with a releasable flexible latch mechanism for securing an intermediate portion of an elongate continuous strap to the helmet to prevent the strap from sliding either upwardly or downwardly along the exterior surface of the helmet. Opposed ends of the elongate continuous strap, in turn, are attached to a pair of goggles, glasses, sun glasses, or a wind screen, etc. One drawback with this arrangement is that when the goggles, for example, are to be removed for cleaning or to wipe the user's face, it is difficult to disconnect the latch mechanism of the helmet. Consequently, the user is typically required to completely remove the helmet from his/her head in order to clean the goggles, or to wipe the user's face, and such procedure is generally inconvenient to the user and is to be avoided.